I Thought This Only Happened In Fanfiction
by AkatsukiFreak31
Summary: All the Akatsuki wanted to do was experiement with a new jutsu. They weren't expecting to turn into cats and have an old man drop them off on some random porch. All Halo and Matt wanted was to eat ramen, play MineCraft, and read fanfiction. They weren't expecting their brother to bring in a box full of oddly colorful yet creepy cats. What could possible go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

**I'm back with another new story! And it isn't Total Drama related. Although, it does have Matt and Halo from my other story, Total Drama Abandoned. I know I just posted a new story yesterday, but I already hate it. I don't know how to get past all the boring parts of my plot and get to the juicy stuff. So I decided to redo a story that I attempted over five years ago. Some of my older fans may remember my old story, Irritation. I couldn't get past a few chapters and everything went downhill so I turned it over to another author. It had different characters and a different plot line. Not to mention it was when my writing was really crappy. I'm not saying that I'm a writing genius. But I am a LOT better now than I was as a seventh grader. As soon as this is posted, I am going to start on chapter two. This chapter was going to be longer and I had planned on making it longer. But I liked where I left off. I know this whole idea is overused but I want to try it out and give it a shot. :) **

**This story does switch point of views and I tried to make it obvious. It will only switch between Halo and the Akatsuki. The Akatsuki will be in italicised lettering. **

**Disclaimer-I do not own Naruto. **

**I hope you enjoy it!**

**Love, **

**AK31**

* * *

I smiled as my eyes scanned my computer screen. I giggled softly to myself at a hilarious joke in the fanfiction I was currently reading. The clock on my computer screen said the time was four am. Impossible. I had just checked the clock ten minutes ago and it said ten pm. There was no way that I had been up for six hours of the night reading fanfiction on the internet. Fanfiction was important to me, but so was sleep.

"Ten more minutes. I just need to finish this chapter," I yawned and stretched my arms up. I don't think I had made it past the five minute mark when my head fell onto the keyboard.

_Most of the Akatsuki were in the main room of the base. It was strange to have everyone back from mission all at once. Their leader had called them all back because of a weird scroll Tobi and Zetsu found. Deidara growled to himself and glared at the Uchiha across the room. "Those eyes," the blond grumbled in his head. "Those damn eyes." _

_Pein stepped into the room with Konan right behind him. "Everyone, I have news regarding that strange scroll Zetsu and Tobi found. It appears that the scroll contains directions to a powerful jutsu that enables the castors to travel to a different world. Most of the hand signs seem to be fabricated." _

_Tobi crossed his arms and pouted. "Tobi wants to try the jutsu."_

_Deidara rolled his eyes at the masked man. "It would be a waste of our time, hm." _

_Kisame's gaze turned to Deidara, "What if this jutsu is real? Think of how much chaos we could cause in another world." He gave his younger associate a toothy grin. _

_Hidan cackled to himself. "I agree with Fish Face. Jashin would love the fucking chaos." _

_Pein sighed as the organization began talking amongst themselves about this strange, new jutsu. He rubbed his temples with his hand as he thought of the jutsu's possibilities._

"_We'll try the justu tomorrow. In the meantime, I want you all to save your chakra and memorize the hand signs needed for preforming this jutsu," Pein ordered the organization as he showed them the hand signs. _

Something was poking me and I didn't like it. I just wanted to sleep. I groaned and swatted at whatever was disturbing my rest. "Meh, go away," I groaned groggily.

I heard a male laugh. No doubt in my mind that my twin brother was the one applying the pokes to the side of my head.

"Matt, seriously go away. I'm sleepy," I yawned.

Matt continued to poke me, "Come on, Halo. It's noon. I made ramen for lunch."

As soon as the word 'ramen' slipped from my twin's lips, I was up. I looked around and noticed that I had fallen asleep at my computer desk. There was a small puddle of drool on the desk. I crinkled my nose at it and used my sleeve to clean it up. I looked up at Matt who was staring down at me with his signature cheesy grin. I rolled my eyes and headed for the door.

I walked down the hallway to the kitchen where my eyes met a beautiful sight. Sitting at the counter was a bowl of ramen. I heard angels singing as I picked up the bowl, a fork, and sat on a barstool. I happily began slurping away at the delicious noodles.

"Works every time," Matt grinned from the barstool next to me. He pulled his 3DS from his pocket and immediately began playing Mario Kart. Typical Matt. I rolled my eyes at him as I drank the left over broth.

"Mind making me another bowl?" I looked at him. I wasn't hungry anymore and I already knew his answer would be no. I just wanted to see what excuse he was going to use today.

He laughed and shook his head, "No, I have to beat Bowser, I've been trying all morning. He keeps kickin' my ass. Besides, I only made the first bowl to get you up."

I rolled my eyes at him dorkiness. "Have I ever told you that you are my third favorite brother?"

He laughed again. "Being number Three out of five isn't a good rank."

I shrugged and stood. I set my bowl in the sink to wash later and headed back into the bedroom. I grabbed some clothes and headed straight for the bathroom to shower.

After steaming up the mirrors in the bathroom for an hour, I stepped out clean and happy. I snatched my laptop off of my computer desk and plopped myself onto the living room couch.

"Hey, Matt, when you're done being dork, come here. I have a video to show you," I called out. I think I heard a reply but it could have been my imagination or hearing Matt swear at Bowser. He really hated that fire spitting, rogue ninja turtle.

Matt must have finally won because ten minutes later he sat next to me on the couch. "What is this video? It's not dumb or creepy is it?"

I gave him a dumbfounded look. "When have I ever shown you a dumb or creepy video?"

He raised his eyebrow and looked at me, "I will never be able to get "Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life" out of my head again. Thanks to you my love for that movies is gone."

I rolled my eyes and clicked play on the video. I was showing him a parody by Weird Al Yankovic. The song was called, "Foil" and it was a parody to the song, "Royals" by Lorde. Weird Al's version is all about aliens, the Illuminati, government conspiracies, and the many uses of aluminum foil. One use included making a hat to keep the aliens from abducting you, probing you, and reading your mind. By the end of the video, Matt was in a ball laughing so hard that I thought he wet himself. Wouldn't have been the first time.

My phone began to buzz. I looked to see a call from Liam, our older brother. I quickly answered it, "Hey, Li."

"Hey, Sissy! Matt finally got you out of bed, huh? When I left you were so cute laying at your laptop, I didn't want to bother you!" He screeched into the phone causing me to remove the phone from my face.

"Yeah right. You just knew I would probably kill you if you woke me up before ten am. Besides, I was up late last night. Couldn't sleep."

I could have sworn I hear my brother's eyes roll, "Couldn't sleep or didn't want to sleep. There is a big difference in the two, Sis."

"That's not the point," I laughed. "Why did you call?"

"Oh, right. I called you. Silly me," he rambled to himself. "Kyle and I have a date tonight, so you are on your own for dinner. I can leave you my credit card if you want to order out, you can use Drew's credit card, or you can cook something."

"Why do you and Kyle need to go on a date if you are going on a road trip together in a week. Aren't you going to like California or something?"

"Hollywood, to be precise, but we aren't driving. We're taking a plane. I don't trust Kyle to drive that far without dumping my body on the side of the road. You know how annoying I am on road trips. It's always the quiet ones you have to worry about and Kyle's silence can be scary sometimes," he was rambling again.

"Okay, Li, well I will see you later. I have to go. I need to bathe the cat," I made up an excuse and hung up before Liam could tell me that we didn't have a cat.

I slipped my phone back into the pocket of my jeans and looked at Matt. He had somehow gotten ahold of my computer. I raised my eyebrow and snatched it away.

He seemed unaffected by this and went to his room to retrieve his own laptop. I checked them time. It was almost two. Matt sat back down on the couch.

We sat quietly for an hour. My mind was too busy reading fanfiction and who knows what Matt was doing. He was probably planning Mine Craft or World of War Craft.

My nose inched closer and closer to the screen as the story became more and more intense. I could have sworn in my daze that I heard the doorbell. Just in case, I slapped Matt's shoulder and told him to get it. He argued with me that he was busy kill Creepers and couldn't afford to open the door.

"It's people, maybe if we ignore the doorbell, the people will go away," we both suggested. After nodded to one another than is exactly what we did. The doorbell rang a couple more times before whoever was there decided we weren't worth the hassle.

_An elderly man sat a large box on the doorstep of a large, white house. Meows and hisses came from the box as the man sat the box down carefully. He shook his head. "You can be their problem now." _

_He rang the doorbell and stepped around the corner of the house. No one answered. He grumbled and rang it again. Still nothing. After ringing it a few more times, he decided to leave. The box wasn't his problem anymore and he didn't need to look after it. _

"_Deidara, the jutsu worked!" Tobi happily cried as he batted around the blond cat's fluffy tail. _

_Deidara hissed and scratched at the other cat. _

"_Why did we do that damn jutsu?" Hidan complained, "It turned us into fucking cats!" _

_Kakuzu sighed at the Jashinist, "If I remember correctly, you wanted to preform the jutsu. Don't complain." _

_Hidan hissed at him, "I didn't want to be a fucking cat!" _

"_Enough!" Pein hissed. "We will just have to wait until someone finds us. We can't do anything in our current states."_

_The cats jumped as a loud squealing noise sounded just outside of their box. They heard the footsteps of someone walking up to the box. _

"_Quiet," Pein whispered. _

"_Matt and Halo must have been to lazy to answer the door for the UPS driver," a male voice groaned. He bent down and picked up the box. _

"_Damn, this is heavy," the man groaned as he carried it inside. _

Matt and I were stilled zoned out on the couch when we heard someone clear their throat. We turned around to see our other older brother, Drew. He was standing in the doorway holding a giant box.

"Hey, Drew, what's in the box?" I smiled at him.

He didn't answer me as he tossed it on the floor. I could have sworn that it meowed.

I set my laptop on the coffee table and walked over to the box. I carefully opened it and my eyes widened. "Oh my God," I blinked surprised.

Matt and Drew looked over at me. "What?"

I picked up one of the contents of the box and held it up for my brothers to see. "The box is filled with kittens!"

* * *

**Well, how was it? It kinda just poured out. This might be the first time that I have done something from Halo's point of view. I like it.  
**

**Anyway, I am starting chapter two. Be on the lookout for it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back with Chapter Two! It took longer to write than I thought. I hope you like it. I'm going to start chapter three in a few minutes. I got my move in date for college. I can't wait! I just need to get in gear and pack. **

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

I cooed and scratched the little black kitten behind its ear. I looked at it and noticed that its eyes were red. I quickly put it back in the box.

_The Akatsuki stared up at the red haired girl who had opened the box. They didn't know what to expect when her green eyes widened. Deidara couldn't help but laugh when she snatched up a kitten Itachi and began to pet him. Itachi seemed unamused by it all but sighed in relief when the girl put him back in the box._

_The girl looked at all the kittens before turning to what they assumed were her brothers by their similar appearances. _

"_We should keep them," she said in a serious tone. "Without someone to care for them, they will starve and die."_

_The men behind her nodded. The taller of the two knelt down in front of the box. "I always wanted a cat." He bent down and picked up Tobi. The orange and black kitten purred in his hands. _

"_Aw, Drew. He likes you!" The girl giggled as she stroked the kitty's fur. _

_The other man knelt down to the box. "Poor cats have been dyed. I can only imagine what must have happened to them." He reached into the box and started to grab Hidan. Hidan hissed and spit at the man causing him to snatch his hand back. _

"_Cats like you are the reason I hate your species," he glared. _

_Hidan hissed again, "You little fucker! I will sacrifice you to Lord Jashin!" Hidan kept his little, kitty rant going until Pein hissed at him to knock it off._

_The girl picked up Kisame and set him in her lap. She began petting his fur. He closed his eyes and softly began to purr. _

_A few of the others laughed at him. He opened his eyes and glared at them. "I am enjoying this. Don't ruin it." _

I smiled into the box. I loved dogs, but I was a sucker for cute kittens. And boy were these kittens cute. I reached in and one by one took them out of the box. I was surprised when they stayed put. I was expecting us to have to chase down some cats. I scratched behind the ear of the blue kitten in my lap. "I think you are my favorite," the kitten meowed happily.

"If we're keeping them, we need to name them," Drew looked at me.

Matt immediately popped off with a comment, "Don't let her do it. She'll name them after anime characters.

I rolled my eyes. "I won't. I promise."

Matt told me to take an oath. I rolled my eyes annoyed.

"Halo, take the oath. I don't trust you on your word alone," Drew looked at me. I sighed and agreed,

Drew cleared his throat and told me to raise my right hand. He looked me in the eye and spoke, "Do you solemnly swear not to name any of these cats after any anime character?"

I was about to say, "I do" when Matt opened his big mouth again, "Include Harry Potter in the oath too."

Drew nodded, "As well as any character with relation to Harry Potter."

I grumbled and nodded, "I do."

My brothers nodded.

"Do we name them now, or wait for Liam?" Matt looked at us.

"Liam won't be home until late tonight and he's leaving in a week. These are our babies so we should name them without him. Besides, he is really uncreative with names. He named the last cat we had Snowball," Drew looked at him.

"What's wrong with Snowball?" Matt tilted his head confused. "It's a normal cat name."

Drew chuckled, "Not if the cat is yellow."

I looked around at all the cats to begin thinking of names. I was rattling through my brain to find the perfect name for each one of our little kitties.

I pointed to an all red kitten. It had some weird markings on its chest. "Let's name that one Napoleon," I suggested.

Matt raised his eyebrow, "Why?"

"It's the shortest of all ten. It looks like it might have a Napoleon complex," I shrugged.

The boys couldn't think of anything so Napoleon became the kitty's name.

I looked at both of my brothers. Matt was deep in thought and I knew he had some weird name in his head. Drew's face was drawing blank.

Matt's face instantly lit up as he picked up the black and orange cat. Its body was all black but its face was orange. Reminded me of Tobi from the Akatsuki. That's when my face lit up. I thought of a way to name the cat after an Akatsuki member but not break the oath. All I had to do was replace the 'I' in Tobi with a 'y.'

Matt held up the cat. "I give you, Bandit!"

I took the kitty and stroked the fur on his head. "Let's name him, Toby."

Drew plucked the cat from my hands and shook his head. "I known what you are trying to do and I don't like it. Because of that stunt, we are naming him Bandit."

I pouted and looked at the other cats. Theses cats were really weird. They were all sitting in a circle meowing at one another. I didn't think cats did that. I shrugged it off thinking that I knew nothing about cats.

I picked up the blue kitty from my lap. "Can I name him Flynn?" The oath I was forced to take said nothing about naming the cats after Disney characters. Flynn Rider was my favorite 'prince' and this cat looked like he could do a mean smolder. I heard my brothers sigh but they agreed. I giggled happily and set the cat back in my lap.

_The Akatsuki stared up at the three siblings. They watched curiously as each cat was picked up and named. Hidan scratched and clawed at the hands that picked him up earning him the name Asswipe. Itachi had been named Batman because of his all black fur. Kakuzu received the name Grumpy because he seemed unamused by everything. Deidara was named Butter because of his golden fur. Pein and Konan were named Baron and Baroness because the other cats seemed to take orders from them. _

_The girl looked down at Zetsu's cat form curiously. She picked him up carefully and showed him to her brothers. _

"_I'm not saying we should name him this, but does this cat look like Zetsu from the Akatsuki?" _

_The Akatsuki stiffened at the mention of the name. _

_The younger boy looked at Zetsu's kitty appearance. His dual colored fur was split down the middle and green surrounded him like a coat. _

"_Yeah, now that you mention it, he does." _

_He picked up Hidan who began swearing and scratching. "Maybe they were dyed by some Akatsuki super-fan. This one has the Jashin symbol on his chest. So this one must be Hidan." _

_The girl chuckled to herself. "Imagine if they were the real Akatsuki and this was like one of those fan fictions where they travel to another world." _

_Her twin brother gave her an unamused look. "Then I would have to restrain you to keep you from trying to sexually assault Kisame and Hidan." _

_Kisame took this as an opportunity to get out of the girl's lap. _

_The girl held up a finger. "Hey, I may find those two extremely sexy, but I'm not stupid. They could kill me way too easily. There's no way that I could overpower them. Besides, if I was going to go after one of them, it'd be Hidan he's closer to my age." _

_Hidan smirked, "Damn straight, Bitch! Jashin would be happy to have another sacrifice." _

_Pein looked at his followers and began addressing the issue. These people knew the Akatsuki member's names and appearances. No doubt they could have other information. They needed to find out what they knew and how much they knew. Not to mention if it was possible for them to return to their original forms. They needed to gain the trust of these strange people. _

I stood up and stretched, "If we are going to have ten cats, we need to get some cat food, food dishes, collars, and a few litterboxes. The pet store closes in a couple hours."

Drew stood up and told me that he would go to the pet store. I made a list of everything we would need and told him to get a large bag of cat food. I told him not to bother with getting beds for the kitties. Cats sleep wherever the hell they want. He nodded, grabbed his keys and wallet, and headed out the door.

Matt looked at me as his stomach started growling. We must have had a twin thing going on because two seconds later mine began to growl.

"I think we might have some sandwich stuff. I can make us grilled ham and cheese."

Matt grinned and agreed. I am an awful cook but there are two things in this world that I can make practically perfect: grilled sandwiches and ramen noodles.

I immediately headed into the kitchen. I notice that a few of the kittens followed me. Asswipe and Grumpy were arguing and scratching at each other. Batman was standing beside them and ignoring them. I laughed softly and picked the three cats up. I set them on the bar counter and smiled.

"Don't tell Drew that you got to be up there," I whisper softly. I heard Asswipe's tiny belly growl. I smiled and wrapped some cheese inside a few pieces of ham. I gave each of the three kittens a piece.

_Hidan licked his lips. "Damn that is good!" _

_Kakuzu rolled his eyes. "You'll eat anything."_

_Hidan hissed at the older cat. "I will not eat fucking vegetables. Those damn things are fucking nasty!" _

I laughed to myself as I heard Asswipe start hissing at Grumpy. Those two really hated each other. Their relationship reminded me of Hidan and Kakuzu's.

I sighed to myself as I flipped the grilled sandwich, "I'm way too obsessed with anime."

I had four sandwiches made in a matter of minutes. I grinned and took in the wonderful aroma as I set them on a couple plates.

I carried them into the living room. Batman jumped off the counter and landed gracefully on his feet. I laughed as I saw Grumpy push Asswipe off the counter causing the silver kitty to hissed and land on his face. Grumpy jumped down with a small smirk on his face. The three followed me back to the living room.

I handed Matt his plate of sandwiches and sat next to him on the couch. We began munching away happily at the cheesy goodness.

An hour later, Drew walked through the door with his arms full of cat goodies. I ran up and helped him carry them to the kitchen. Once there I set out the ten little cat bowls and filled them with the cat food. I snuck some ham into the bowls with it. Matt corralled the animals into the kitchen and we set the food in front of them. I sat on the floor watching the cats curiously. Matt and Drew went around the house and set up litter boxes in both bathrooms, the hallway, and living room.

_The Akatsuki stared at their bowls curiously. The food inside smelled horrible, but they were hungry. Kisame was the first to dive into the food. _

"_It's not bad, but it isn't good either," he shrugged. The others soon stepped towards their food and began eating. Hidan gaged dramatically as he inhaled a full piece of food. _

_The girl wasn't paying any attention. Kakuzu chuckled as he watched the zealot gag. After a few seconds, Hidan dislodged the food from his throat. _

_Once their food was gone, the girl yawned, "It's getting late kitties and I need to sleep." _

_She scooped Hidan, Kisame, Konan, Itachi, and Deidara into her arms. "The rest of you can sleep with Matt." _

_Matt scooped up the rest of the cats and the two siblings headed for their separate bedrooms._

* * *

**How was it? I don't like how I ended it, but I had to this way in order to start Chapter THree the way that I want. **

**I'm looking for a creative way to turn the kitties back into the Akatsuki. A lot of other ACATsuki fanfics use hot water to turn them human. That is a clever idea, but I'm looking for something out of the box. If you have ideas, I'd love to hear them. **

**Be on the lookout for Chapter Three! **

**Love, **

**AK31**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three! I like this chapter. It might be my favorite so far. I don't know. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Love, **

**AK31**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

I groaned in my sleep as I felt something tug on my hair.

"Matt, go away. I'm tired," I snapped. I was currently laying in my glorious bed face down in my pillow. The tugging didn't stop so I reach up and smacked what I thought was my twin yanking on my hair.

I heard a loud screech and sat up quickly. I yelped in pain as I noticed that one of the kittens had gotten its claws stuck in my braid. Butter was dangling from my hair. I could practically hear the red strands ripping from my scalp.

I made another painful sound as I tried to pry the cat's claws from my hair. He made another screech.

"Shut up, Butter. This isn't a picnic for me either," I growled. After fighting with the cat and my hair for ten painful minutes, I finally succeeded in removing the cat. I looked around and noticed that I had disturbed the other cats. Flynn, Baroness, and Batman were staring at Butter and I. Flynn seemed amused while the other two looked bored. Wait, why were there only three kittens? I could have sworn I went to bed with four cats last night. I got out of bed and quickly began searching for the fourth kitty.

After fifteen minutes of searching, I hadn't found the stupid cat. I sighed and picked up the others. I carried them out the door. I set them on the kitchen floor and filled their food bowls. I was up several hours earlier than normal. No doubt Matt was already asleep. Drew had probably left for work already.

I left the three kittens in the kitchen as I headed down the hall to Matt's room. Knowing him, he probably squished a cat in his sleep. He slept like a rock. If rocks could roll all over the place.

"_Where did Hidan go, un?" Deidara looked around as he ate his disgusting food. His claws were still sore from getting stuck in the girl's hair. _

_Kisame shrugged as his dipped his face into the bowl. Konan sat silently off to the side watching her teammates eat. _

_The girl returned with the rest of the Akatsuki. She sat them down in front of their bowls. _

"_Where is Asswipe," she grumbled looking around. She started fumbling through the cabinets to make herself breakfast. _

_She sat down at the bar with a bowl of cereal. She groggily ate as she watched the Akatsuki. "You guys sure are weird," she looked down at them. _

_Deidara's eyes rolled, "Says the girl who sucks her thumb at night." _

_The girl finished her breakfast and left the room without a word. _

_Kisame chuckled, "Maybe she heard you." _

_Deidara was about to comment but a loud crash and a string of cursing filled the house the Akatsuki immediately ran to the hall to see the commotion. _

_The younger boy was laying on the floor as he rubbed his head. Hidan cackled madly and ran right past the group of cats. _

_The boy swore again and charged after Hidan. "You little shit!" _

_Once in the kitchen, he grabbed a frying pan to arm himself. Hidan laughed and ran in and out of his legs. Eventually, he tripped the boy. Matt swung the frying pan down and almost missed hitting the Jashinist. He caught the end of Hidan's tail causing the zealot to scream. The girl entered the room and looked at both the human and the cat. _

"_Did you just hit the cat with a frying pan?" _

_Her brother chuckled nervously, "No."_

_She bent down and picked up a swearing Hidan. She cradled him to her chest and stroked his fur gently. _

Surprisingly, Asswipe wasn't that much of an asswipe after I picked him up. His tail must have hurt so bad that he didn't care. I held him close to my chest and softly petted him. He began to purr and rub his head back into my shirt.

"Don't you have to work today, Matt?" I looked at my brother. Matt shot up off the floor and cursed as he looked at the time. He was going to be late if he didn't hurry. He grabbed a box of Poptarts from the pantry and put his shoes on. He was out the door in a minute.

I laughed to myself as I opened the fridge. I pulled out some cheese and ham to give to Asswipe. I sat him on the bar and fed him the food.

"There you go," I cooed at him. "I'll make sure Matt isn't a big jackass to you again." I scratched behind his ear.

I looked at the rest of the cats. "It's a nice day out. Let's go play outside!" I scooped as many of them as I could up and carried them outside. The rest followed behind me obediently. I chuckled to myself. I felt like I had my own personally army of cats. That felt powerful.

Once outside, I shut the sliding glass door to the backyard and set the kitties down. "Be free my babies! Stay in the yard and don't bring anything that you kill into the house," I pointed at each of them.

They began to roam around the yard. I sat in one of the lawn chairs and relaxed. How much trouble could a few kittens cause?

Aperently, a lot because as soon as I closed my eyes, I heard a crash and then a hiss. I looked up to see that Bandit had climbed up into the windowsill and knocked off one of the empty flowerpots. The pot happened to have landed very close to where a now pissed off Butter was standing.

"_Damn it, un! Tobi get off of there!" Deidara glared at the child-like shinobi. _

_Tobi pouted and obeyed. Pein ssat off to the side of all the ruckus. He shook his head. He would never understand why Madara Uchiha could act like an imbicle was beyond his understanding. _

I glared at Bandit. "Bad kitty!" I pointed at the fur ball but remained in my seat.

Bandit jumped down from the ledge and walked over to me. He rubbed his face against my hand as an apology. I squealed and picked him up.

"You are forgiven," I grinned and snuggled him.

Bandit remained in my lap for the majority of playtime. The other cats ran around the yard. Some hissed at one other while the others wrestled playfully. They were adorable. Lunch time came and I corralled the cats back into the house. When Asswipe passed me, I saw that he was covered in re stuff. I picked him up and noticed that the red stuff was blood.

I sighed thinking that he must have killed a bird and carried him to the bathroom. I turned on the hot water and dropped him into the tub. Instantly he began to his and scratch at me as I started to wash the crusted blood off of him.

"Watch it, cat. I have the power to drown you," I snarled at him. I finished cleaning him. I wrapped him in a towel and began drying him off. I carried the screeching cat back into the living room and dropped him carelessly on the floor.

I made myself a quick sandwich before looking at the time. I looked at all of the cats, "I have to go to work now."

I shoved the rest of my food into my mouth and walked back into the living room.

Drew had bought a large pet carrier for the kittens to stay in when no one is home. I picked up the kittens and carefully placed each one in the crate before locking the door. I made sure there was a litterbox inside of it.

"It isn't that I don't trust you," I began. "Oh, wait. You're kittens. I don't trust you. This is the only way none of my shit will be shredded."

Asswipe began throwing himself against the bars. The kittens began meowing. My guess was they were protesting the cage. Oh well. I didn't trust ten kittens to run free around my house unsupervised.

I stood back up and began getting ready for work. I worked at a local restaurant in town one night a week. The hours and the pay sucked, but my tips were amazing. I needed money and this job was the best I could get.

I told the cats that I would be back in a few hours, turned off all the lights, and walked out the front door.

_Hidan kept throwing himself against the bars, "I will sacrifice that bitch to Jashin!" _

_Kakuzu growled and thumped the back of his head, "Don't be an idiot. The girl is responsible. I wouldn't want you running around my house unsupervised either."_

_Deidara snorted softly with laughter. Kisame walked to the cage door and began pushing on the latch. _

"_It won't budge," he looked back at the others. Kakuzu walked up beside him. Threads extended from his body and began fumbling with the lock. _

_Hidan began cursing causing Kakuzu to lose his concentration just as the lock was almost open. _

"_Hidan, shut up!" He glared at the silver furred cat. _

_Hidan growled, "Zetsu, get your ass over here and unlock this fucking cage." _

_The others turned to look out the cage door. Zetsu had been able to phase through the cage to the outside. He smirked at Hidan as he unlocked the cage from the outside. _

_Pein turned to the Akatsuki. "We have a few hours to explore the house. Search for anything that gives you any indication how these people know who we are. I haven't been able to sense any type of chakra from the girl or her brothers." _

_The others nodded and began to search the house. Deidara and Sasori headed down the hallway to a door at the end. Sasori used his chakra strings to open the door. The two casually strolled into the room. Their eyes widened. The walls were covered in artwork. The floor was lined with a plastic cover. In one corner of the room, canvas paintings were stacked halfway up the wall. In another corner, bookshelves were lined with paints, buckets of clay, and drawing utensils. _

"_It seems these brats are artists," Sasori looked around at some of the paintings. He noticed one large painting in particular. "Brat, come look at this."_

_Deidara was standing in a separate corner where dozens of sculptures were scattered around on shelves, the floor, and tables. He saw one that caught his eye. It was an almost perfect replica of his clay bird. _

_He walked over to Sasori, "Yeah?" _

_Sasori pointed his head towards a large painting, "Take a look at this."_

_The painting was unfinished and by far the biggest in the pile of canvas. From what the two could see, it looked like a painting of the Akatsuki sitting on a hill watching fireworks. Only about half of the organization was represented. Pein, Konan, Zetsu, and Tobi were missing from the painting. Each represented member was posed differently. Sasori was staring up at the sky with an unamused expression. Deidara was in the sky on a clay bird lighting off the fireworks. Kisame was laying up against a tree with Samehada on the ground beside him. Itachi was sitting beside Kisame with a plate on dango in his hands and one in his mouth. Hidan and Kakuzu were sitting crossed legged in the grass glaring at one another. _

_Kisame and Itachi stepped into the girl's bedroom. They immediately began rummaging through her closet to look for any clues. Kisame jumped surprised when he came face to face with himself. He pawed at it and noticed that it was a stuffed toy. He pointed it out to Itachi and the two eventually found stuff toys of all of the Akatsuki. _

_The members returned to the cage and informed Pein of their findings. Pein sighed and nodded. _

"_We must find a way to change back into our original forms. These siblings know too much."_

* * *

**How was it? The kitties did a bit of exploring. I hope you liked it! I am still trying to think of a way to turn human. I don't think I want them to right away. I might give it until Chapters 5 or 6. **


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is really surprising me. I wasn't expecting to get emails that I had at least 3 new followers with every chapter. The popularity of this story grew faster than I was expecting. Thank you all for that! I love getting reviews, follows, and favorites. Especially since this is my first good Naruto fanfiction in a while. I'm thinking about deleting my other one, White Ribbon. I can't seem to think of new ideas for it. This story, however, I have tons of ideas for. I may have figured out how to turn the Akatsuki to normal. It's a pretty creative way. I don't know for sure yet though. I plan on keeping them kitties as long as I can. I got a couple reviews that helped me think of this chapter. So thanks to those who have left reviews! I think this might be my new favorite chapter. It turned out to be a little longer than normal. Which I like. **

**This is just a small warning. This chapter does have a little adult humor in it. Nothing really major. Just giving you a heads up. **

**Disclaimer - I do not own Naruto. **

* * *

I returned home to find nothing out of the ordinary. The kittens were all exactly where I left them. I hadn't expected them to move. It was late and I was the first of my siblings back to the house. It was ten pm so I knew that Drew would be back first. I let the kittens out of the cage and cleaned the litter boxes.

"You hungry, babies?" I smiled as I walked into the kitchen. It must be programed in their brains that if I go into the kitchen, they get food. Bandit ran up to me and began rubbing his face against my leg. I laughed and picked him up as I filled their bowls with food. I looked down at the cat that resembled Zetsu from the Akatsuki and gasped.

"We didn't name you!" I carefully dropped Bandit and picked the kitty up.

"I can't name you Zetsu, so I guess I'll name you Oreo!" I giggled and set him back down.

I turned around to start making myself dinner. I didn't hear the normal meowing that normally occurred at mealtime. I turned back around to the cats and looked at them.

They were all staring directly at me. I shivered as I felt a creepy aura fill the room. I pointed to the cats and nervously told them to eat. Asswipe meowed in protest. I turned back around and ignored the cats. If they didn't want to eat, they could starve.

I finished making myself a sandwich and sat at the bar with it. I heard the front door open as Drew stepped inside.

"Hey, Bubba," I smiled at him.

He smiled and ruffled my hair. "Hey, Sis. How was work?"

I grinned at him and noticed I still had on my uniform. I reached into my apron and pulled out a wad of cash.

"I am happy to announce that this girl made seventy-five dollars tonight. We were packed all night," I grinned again.

Drew laughed and ruffled my hair again. He made himself a sandwich.

"Is tomorrow the day you are going to try to finish your painting?"

I nodded, "I won't have to work so I'm going to work on it some more. Hopefully, I can finish it."

He rolled his eyes, "Finish it like all the other half finished paintings in the art room?"

I slammed my fist on the table dramatically, "Shut up. It isn't my fault life gets in the way of my art!"

Drew laughed and sat next to me. He looked down at the cats and their full food bowls.

"Are they okay?" He pointed.

I shrugged, "They've been acting weird since I got home. My guess is they're pissed at me for locking them in the cage."

The front door opened again.

"I'm home bitches!" I heard the distinct, feminine voice of Liam.

"We're in the kitchen, Li!" I called out to him. Liam walked into the kitchen and smiled at me.

Liam was by far my favorite brother. Maybe because he seemed more like a sister, but I didn't care. He and I were close. Living in a house full of guys, it was sometimes hard to get a girls opinion. Liam was as close as I could get. We talked about my relationships. We went shopping together.

Liam was a model for a magazine and he deserved it too. He was tall, skinny, and his freckly skin was almost always perfect. His hair was always spiked and styled perfectly. There were times where I caught myself being jealous of my fabulous older brother.

"How was work?" Drew looked at him. Drew and Liam were supposed to be identical twins, but it was so simple to tell them apart. Drew was shorter by a couple of inches. Drew's red hair was always shaggy and unkempt while Liam took pride in his looks.

Liam shrugged, "The usual."

I frowned, "What is usual?"

Liam patted my head softly, "My dear, sweet, baby sister, you are too young to know what the usual means."

I frowned again. Sure, Liam and Drew were three years older than me, but I was an adult.

"I'm eighteen, I'm an adult. Stop treating me like a kid."

Liam laughed, "You're entire opinion would change if you knew what I did for a living."

I raised my eyebrow, "Pornos?"

Liam's eyes widen and he squeaked surprised, "Halona that is not an appropriate word for a young lady such as yourself!"

I rolled my eyes, "Fine, but I will eventually find out!"

Liam smiled, "I'll tell you when you can legally drink. Then you won't remember it."

I growled and finished my sandwich. I looked down at the cats. They had finally decided to eat their food. Once they were done, I grabbed four of them and headed to my bedroom. I set them on my bed and quickly changed into my pajamas. I turned off the light and climbed into bed. The cats laid down around me and we all fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and left my bedroom. The cats followed behind me. Liam was snoring on the couch with Baroness laying on his chest. It must have been his day off. I walked past my sleeping brother and into the kitchen. Drew was already at the stove cooking breakfast. I smiled as the wonderful aroma of pancakes filled my nose.

"Matt awake yet?"

Drew nodded, "He left. Said he was going to Henry's to play video games."

I yawned and sat at the bar. I laid my head on my arms. Drew had already filled the food bowls for the cats.

"I realized yesterday that we didn't name one of the cats so I named him Oreo."

Drew nodded again, "Sounds good. How many pancakes do you want?"

I smiled and looked at him, "A dozen."

_Zetsu, Sasori, Hidan, Pein, and Tobi watched as the rest of the Akatsuki joined them. Konan jumped down from the couch and headed inside with the rest of the group. _

"_What's a pancake, un?" Deidara asked confused. _

"_It sure smells good," Kisame's mouth watered a bit. _

_Drew placed a stack of pancakes in front of his sister. _

_She whined and looked at him, "There are only three pancakes here. I asked for a dozen." _

_Drew shook his head, "You never eat more than three pancakes. I'll make it up to you by giving you more bacon." _

_The girl didn't protest any longer. Deidara snuck away from the group and walked over to the girl. He pawed at her leg and meowed. She looked down at him and smiled. _

_She tore off a piece of pancake and gave it to him. He ate it and licked his lips. _

"_Damn that is good, un." _

_When her brother wasn't looking, the girl tossed more small pieces of the pancake to the Akatsuki. She ate the remaining two on her plate. _

_Hidan swore loudly, "Why is it that we have to fucking eat that nasty shit when they get to eat the good shit?" _

"Drew, can I have two more pancakes?" I looked at my big brother once the cats were finished eating their pieces.

Drew sighed and placed two more pancakes on my plate. I grinned and walked to the fridge.

"Do we have any blueberries?" I asked as I stuck my head inside.

"Top shelf."

I groaned. I was too short to reach. I tried getting Drew to get the blueberries down for me, but he wouldn't.

I heard a yawn behind me as an arm reached up and grabbed the container. I turned to see a very sleepy Liam behind me. He placed the berries in my hands and patted my head.

I kissed his cheek and thanked him before filling a small bowl with the fruit. I dropped a few on the floor. Bandit must have thought it was a toy because he swiped his paw at one. It popped and his orange face was covered in blueberry juice. I giggled as he kept popping the other ones that I dropped. One covered Butter in the blue liquid. Liam had to grab Bandit to keep Butter from slitting his throat.

"Just lick it off, Butter. It's fruit. I'll give you a bath later," I rolled my eyes at the cranky cat.

I sat back down in front of my pancakes and dropped a few blueberries on top of the stack. I drizzled syrup all over my creation and chowed down.

Drew sat next to me and dipped a piece of bacon into my syrup. I growled and stabbed him with my fork.

Liam leaned back against the counter and laughed at us. "Drew, don't get between her and food."

I smiled and noticed Liam hadn't made a plate. "Aren't you going to eat?"

He shook his head, "My agent is making me go on another diet."

Drew frowned at his twin, "Be careful. I don't want to have to take you to the emergency room again. We've lost two brothers. The family doesn't need to lose a third."

I nodded sadly, "Drew is right."

Liam sighed, "Relax, I can eat food. I just have to eat special smoothies and milk shakes. I blend the food groups together and make myself a very healthy and delicious drink."

I rolled my eyes, "Sounds perfectly awful."

I finished my pancakes and dropped my plate in the sink. "I am going into the studio to work on my painting. I'll be out at lunch time."

I stood and started walking down the hall. I noticed that Napoleon and Butter were following behind me. I smile and opened the door and walked inside. I opened my large easel and lifted my painting of the Akatsuki onto it. I smiled and sat on my stool. I opened my paint containers and began adding the outline of Pein to the top of the hill. Once the outline was finished, I began to work on his head. I was using a very small paint brush to make sure I had the details right.

_Drew stayed in the kitchen to clean up the mess from breakfast. Konan, Tobi, and Pein stayed in there as everyone else left. Tobi looked at the two. _

"_I want one of you to follow the girl and check up on her painting. Deidara and Sasori mentioned that she had gotten the appearances of the Akatsuki practically perfect. I have a feeling that if we are not careful, my identity will be revealed to the rest of the organization. We must find out how much these people know about us." _

_The two nodded, "Yes, Madara." _

_Konan stood and walked to the living room where Liam was sitting on the couch. _

_Pein stood and walked to the art room where the girl, Sasori, and Deidara were. He walked up to the art duo and sat next to them. "What has she been doing?"_

"_She's been working on painting you for the past couple of hours, un," Deidara looked at his leader. _

_Pein stood and walked to the girl's side. He looked up at the painting and his eyes widened. Her details of his Deva Path were practically perfect. She was working on the details of the Akatsuki cloak. _

"_Incredible," he said softly to himself. _

At noon the alarm I set on my phone went off, I had been in here working for at least three or four hours. I stood and closed up my paints and cleaned off my paintbrushes. I looked down and noticed Baron sitting next to me staring at the painting. I laughed softly to myself and picked him up. I turned around and picked up Butter and Napoleon. I carried them into the kitchen for lunch.

Liam was cooking. Baroness, Grumpy, Oreo, Flynn, and Batman were already there eating. I noticed something different in their bowls.

"What are you feeding the cats?" I looked at Liam.

"Ground beef," he looked at me.

I nodded, "Why are you cooking if you are on a diet?"

He shrugged, "Because I'm the best cook in the house. I'm making Sloppy Joes for ya'll. Matt called. He's coming home tomorrow."

I nodded and sat at the bar. "I love Sloppy Joes!"

I picked up Flynn and set him in my lap. I gently began stroking his fur, "Can we eat in the living room and watch some TV?"

"Sure, but don't spill on my clean carpet. I cleaned it today," Liam pointed the spatula at me. I set Flynn back on the floor so I could set up trays in the living room.

I sat on the couch as was joined by the cats a few minutes later. I looked outside the glass door and saw Drew in the back yard tending to his garden. He planted a few tomato plants and the plants were producing like crazy.

Drew came inside carrying a basket full of tomatoes and other produce. "Halo, you're making a salad to go with dinner tonight."

I looked at him, "What about getting some chicken too? Then we can have chicken salads."

"Sounds good. You're in charge of making it," he put the produce away and joined me on the couch. "What are we going to watch?"

"I'm thinking about binge watching the first season of Naruto Shippuden. It's been a while since I've watched it."

I heard Liam laugh as he brought Drew and me our food, "Just don't cry when Gaara, Sasori, and Lady Chiyo die. I could barely handle you when you were reading the manga volume with Kisame's death."

I pointed my finger at him, "Kisame's death was noble and honorable. My respect for him quadrupled at his death. Besides, Sasori is my least favorite Akatsuki member. I personally think that he is a useless member in the organization. His death doesn't affect me. Not to mention I personally hate Chiyo. Her only use was bringing Gaara back to life after the Akatsuki extracted the One-Tails."

Drew rolled his eyes, "Anime speak confuses me. I don't understand why you two and Matt like it so much."

Liam patted his twins head, "My dear, sweet, little brother, you will never understand unless we convert you."

_The Akatsuki were staring at the trio with wide eyes. _

"_Sasori and Kisame die?" Deidara looked between the two. "How is that possible?"_

_Sasori's glared at the girl. "I take back all respect towards her and her art." _

"_They were discussing events that have not happened yet. Is it possible that they can see into the future?" Itachi looked at Pein. _

"_It could be very possible. They mentioned the death of Sasori and Kisame. If those two were able to be killed, then it is possible that the rest of could die in the future. Our best chance to find out what all they know and how they know it is to wait and see if they reveal it by talking to one another. If we manage to turn back into our original forms before we have all the information, we have ways of making them talk," Pein spoke coldly._

* * *

**How was it? I loved writing this chapter. They learned that Sasori and Kisame die. I wonder what'll happen next?**

**I would like to also mention to all of you that I do have a Deviant Art account. My name is the same as it is here on Fanfiction. AkatsukiFreak31**

**I have art that I have done of Matt, Halo, Liam, and Kyle. (Kyle will be in the story eventually). I also have a folder in my favorites dedicated to fanart for my other story, Total Drama: Abandoned. I think it is freaking amazing that I have fanart AND fanfiction of one of my stories. SO I brag about it as much as I can. It makes me feel really special and amazing! If you want to read the fanfiction that was made for Total Drama: Abandoned. The username for the Author is TheAblazingArrow. The story is called "Confrontation." It is about Matt and another character in TDA.**

**Thanks for reading! Don't forget to Review, Follow, and Favorite! **

**Love, **

**AK31**


	5. Chapter 5

**This chapter is a bit shorter than the chapters usually are. I had a short writer's block so I decided to go ahead and post it. Not much happens anyway. The next chapter might skip a few days maybe a week. I plan on making the next one a little longer. I have a few ideas for it. I wanted to get this posted before I head off to class. I have Theatre Appreciation at 1 pm. Then I need to go to Walmart because my glasses came in and then I work at 4:30. Yay! Tomorrow I will be going to visit my boyfriend. Haven't seen Dustin in a few months and I miss him. I don't have classes so we are going to chill at his place after his classes. We are going to watch the Toy Story Trilogy and either Frozen or Walle or a scary movie. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

I smiled to myself as I set my sloppy joe on the TV tray in front of me. Liam and I were cozy on the couch. We had managed to sweet talk Drew into putting the movie in the DVD player. Liam took a sip of his smoothie and pointed to Drew.

"You put the wrong DVD in the player," he complained.

Drew growled, "It said Season One on the box."

I laughed softly, "Season One: Volume Two. We want Season One: Volume One."

Drew growled again and took the wrong disk out. He quickly replaced it with the correct one. He pressed play and the wonderful show began.

I hadn't seen Naruto Shippuden in forever due to only reading the manga for months. I was so far behind it was much easier to just start binge watching from the beginning.

I smiled happily to myself as the episode one began. The cats jumped onto the couch with Liam and me. I placed Flynn in my lap and scratched behind his ears. He purred softly.

Liam and I burst into laughter when Sakura attacked Naruto for showing everyone the new Sexy Jutsu. I must have startled Flynn because he jumped from my lap.

We continued watching the series for several hours. Finally, the episode with Sasori's death appeared. I watch the battle bored. I hated this battle with an intense passion. Sakura and Chiyo were awful characters. The only good thing about Chiyo was that she brought Gaara back to life.

_The Akatsuki watched the siblings' reactions as a vivid picture of Sasori's death played on the television screen. When it was over, all the Akatsuki were silent. A few glanced at the puppeteer with solemn looks. _

_Deidara glanced at his partner and opened his mouth to speak. Sasori interrupted before the words came out. _

"_Brat, I do not need your pity. Watching my death has allowed me to see the mistakes that were made. When the time comes, I will __**not**__ make those mistakes." _

_The Akatsuki's conversation ended when they were scooped up into the arms of their "owners." _

"_Let's go play outside, kitties. Drew is going to make you a kitty door so you can go in and out whenever you want," Halo smiled. _

_Several of the members sighed as Halo and Liam walked out the door with the cats. Halo set the cats on the ground and laid in the grass on her back. Tobi ran up to her and jumped on her stomach. _

_She giggled and dramatically began to commentate their actions, "And the ferocious Bandit tackled the amazing Halona to the ground," she pretended to throw a punch at Tobi as he batted his paw at her hand. _

"_Oh no. You have defeated me, Bandit!" She faked a dramatic death. _

_The rest of the Akatsuki sat watching the 'battle' play out. _

"_Idiotic brats," Sasori grumbled. _

My eyes were still closed when I felt Bandit jump off of me. I felt something else start poking me in the forehead. I opened my eyes and saw Liam staring up at me.

"We need to break up a cat fight," he pointed to where Asswipe and Grumpy were biting a scratching at one another. I growled under my breath and stood up. I stomped over to the damn cats and picked them up by the scruff of their necks.

"Fucking behave," I growled at them. "I swear you two are worse than children."

Asswipe hissed at me. He swiped his claws at my hands and wrists. I dropped him on the ground. I had to resist the urge to punt him across the fence. I carried Grumpy over to where Baron and Baroness were laying in the grass and dropped him with them.

I walked away grumbling, "Stupid cats."

I headed back inside. Liam could be their babysitter for now.

I walked in and saw that Drew was almost finished with the cat door.

"What's for dinner?" I looked down at the crouched red head.

He groaned and rolled his eyes as he finished screwing the door together, "It's only four. We'll start dinner at five-thirty. Besides, I thought we agreed on chicken salads. It was your idea."

I chuckled and sheepishly rubbed the back of my head with a cheesy grin on my face, "Oh yeah."

My stomach made a soft grumble and I looked at Drew, "Do we have any Gushers?"

His eyes rolled, "Yes."

I bolted as fast as I could into the kitchen and rummaged through the cabinets until I found the gorgeous, yellow box. I took three packages out of it and ripped one open.

I walked back to Drew. One package was already finished and I was halfway through the second.

"You have a problem," he shook his head.

"I have a lot of problems. My addiction to Gushers is just one," I grinned and stepped back outside.

I was watching Liam attempt to play with Baron. The orange cat was not amused. I swore I could see a small, kitty vein pop in his forehead. I snuck up behind my older brother and put a finger to my lips to keep the cat quiet. He probably thought I was an idiot.

Liam was too busy making faces at the cat to see or hear me come up behind him. When I was within pouncing distance, I hailed a might war-cry and pounced on my brother's back. I saw Baron roll his eyes as he calmly walked away.

Li let out a painful groan, "Halo, you are getting too big and too old for dog piles and piggy backs."

"I am or you are?" I teased and kissed his cheek.

He pushed me off of him and I saw an evil glint go through his eyes. His hands raised and his fingers extended towards me.

_Pein walked over to where the more mature members of the organization were sitting. Kakuzu gave him a curt nod. _

"_Do we have a plan yet?" He looked at his leader. _

_Pein shook his head, "No. Right now we need to wait. It is obvious we are not in our world. We need to find as much information about what these siblings know. They watched that show on their television and it predicted the future. Which means there is-" _

_Pein was interrupted by an ear piercing scream that rang through the backyard. All the heads of the Akatsuki members turned toward the sound. Liam was kneeling over Halo and attacking her. She was kicking and screaming at the top of her lungs. _

"_Stop it, Liam!" _

_Kisame looked at Pein slightly concerned, "Should we help her?" _

_Before Pein had a chance to answer, Sasori spat off a sarcastic remark, "No, let her die. She's the least useful of the four siblings." _

_Deidara looked at his partner, "You're just mad, un, because she said you were-"_

_Sasori sent a glare at Deidara, "Keep your mouth shut, Brat." _

_Slowly the Akatsuki began making their way over to the duo. They were interrupted by Drew stepping in front of them. He grabbed Liam and pulled him off their sister. _

"_Leave her alone. I don't want the cops showing up. Every time this happens you cause a public disturbance. Now apologize to Halo."_

I was still laying on the ground holding my sides. I knew I was safe at the moment but as soon as Drew let Liam go, I was in danger. I hated being tickled. I'm surprised I didn't kick Liam in the crotch.

Li pouted and looked at me, "I'm sorry, Hailey-Poo."

My eyes narrowed as I pretended to pout, "I hate you."

Li acted like he was hurt and walked away dramatically, "Fine then!"

I rolled my eyes and got off the ground. I plucked a couple of twigs out of my hair and tried to shake the grass off of me.

Sighing, I looked at Drew, "Watch the cats. I need to shower."

Drew laughed but nodded in agreement.

_The Akatsuki watched as Halo headed inside. _

_Drew started to walk back inside. The cats followed after him. Before they could walk in with him, he shut the glass door and shook his head. _

"_Use your door." Then he walked off. _

_The Akatsuki blinked and stared at the ramp leading to the hole in the house. _

_Pein sighed and walked through it first. _

_Once everyone was inside, Hidan growled, "That is fucking stupid."_

"_Stop complaining you idiot," Kakuzu glared at his partner._

* * *

**I love you all! Review! Peace! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I would just like to point out that this is my favorite chapter so far. I have had the idea in my head since one of you lovely fans put it in a review. **

**Also, I would like to point out that I was not expecting my followers to almost double with the posting of Chapter 5. That made me extremely happy! Reviews will make me even happier. (Good reviews...Not ones that tell me I am a "terrible author that needs to just go die" That was one on an old story from when I was 12. Yeah...12 year old me couldn't write very well. I had good ideas but terrible ways to write them. I have improved so much! Even if you think this is still shit, it's better than my old shit. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and thank you to Esparia for the first review that gave me this idea! **

**I love you all!**

* * *

I sighed as I fumbled with the pages of my book. I was rereading one of my _Naruto_ Manga volumes. Batman was sitting in my lap reading with me. Baron, Bandit, and Baroness were laying on the back of the couch. Flynn was lying near my feet. The rest of the cats were scattered around the living room. The cats had been with us for almost a week.

Liam must have noticed my sighs because he popped his head over the couch.

"Don't be a Debby Downer."

I rolled my eyes at him and threw the book across the room. It accidently hit Asswipe causing him to screech.

"Oops," I pretended to care. "Sorry, Asswipe."

The cat hissed at me and lunged for my throat. There was a split second where I saw fury and determination in the cat's eyes. I heard another hiss and Baron had tackled Assipe to the floor.

Liam and I looked at each other. Then we looked at the cats. Baron was biting and hitting Asswipe. Asswipe was shrieking and meowing at the top of his lungs. Liam and I looked back and one another. We both erupted into hysterical laughter before pulling the cats apart.

We picked up all the kitties we could reach and walked to the backyard. Oreo ran right over to Drew. He was doing some gardening. Drew glared at Butter and Bandit when he noticed them. Yesterday, the two cats had decided to wrestle. It wouldn't have been a problem had they not destroyed part of Drew's garden. Liam, Matt, and I spent two hours trying to hide the two cats from Drew's wrath. He was still pissed, but he probably wouldn't hurt the cats.

_Drew looked down at Zetsu and scratched him behind his ears. "You are my favorite," he praised the plant-like shinobi. "You help me garden instead of destroying everything like your friends."_

_Zetsu purred softly and rubbed the hand that was petting him, "Gardening happens to __**be a hobby of ours**__." _

"_Drew, do you mind keeping the cats out here with you? Li needs to pack and I am going to do some cleaning," Halo called from across the yard. _

_Drew nodded and called back, "Only if you keep Bandit and Butter in the house. I don't want to risk the rest of my precious garden! I don't trust those cats. Something isn't right with them." _

_Pein glared at Deidara and Tobi, "You two will behave. Because of your idiocy, they are starting to suspect us." _

_The two Akatsuki members nodded obediently and were quickly scooped up by Halo. _

I carried Bandit and Butter inside with me. "Don't destroy the house."

Butter jumped up on the couch and quietly layed down. He fell quickly fell asleep.

Bandit looked up at me. Something felt weird and I didn't like the look the cat was giving me. I swear I thought I saw a flash of red come from one of his eyes.

I tried to shake the weird feeling off as I started to tidy up the living room but Bandit kept following me around. Butter was still asleep. I glared down at Bandit.

"Stop it you creeper."

The cat seemed unfazed and continued to glare at me. I was really starting to get freaked out. I took a step back and tried to ignore the cat.

I carefully maneuvered the couch pillows around the sleeping cat. He woke up anyway and meowed at me. As soon as he woke up, Bandit stopped being all creepy and went back to normal.

I looked at the two cats. "I swear you cats remind me so much of the Akatsuki."

I shook my head making a mental note to watch the cat's behavior more closely.

"_She's on to us, un." Deidara looked at Tobi. _

"_Tobi doesn't know why that is a big deal. Halo is nice and she likes us," he grinned. _

"_It's bad, Tobi, hm. Very bad. If she finds out who we are, Pein may order to have her and her brothers killed, un. It'll be unnecessary bloodshed." _

"_Oh," Tobi quietly spoke. Deidara shook his head and told Tobi he would be back. _

"_I am going to talk to Pein," he jumped off the couch and ran outside. _

I left Bandit and Butter alone. They had been behaving so I wasn't expecting them to start attacking one another. I walked into the kitchen as quiet and slow as I could. Matt was standing at the sink doing dishes. He had his earbuds in and was listening to music off his phone. I smiled and tiptoed up behind him. I could faintly make out the words to "Bohemian Rhapsody" from the earbuds. I reach in front of me and pinched Matt's sides where I knew he was the most ticklish. It was a tickle spot we shared.

He dropped the plate he was washing into the sink and flailed his arms back. He jumped and turned around to glare at me.

"Don't be a butt," he looked at me. I rolled my eyes and started putting the dishes that he had already washed away.

"Just go back to washing dishes. I need to call a family meeting."

He raised his eyebrow, "You know only half the family is hear right?"

I shrugged. Drew would be done gardening in a few minutes. Liam would be down as soon as he was done packing for his trip in a couple of days. That would take forever.

"When Drew comes in we'll take the meeting into Liam's room. I really think we should have a family meeting."

"About the cats?" Matt asked having [practically read my mind.

I nodded, "Have you noticed how off they seem? I mean, earlier when I was cleaning, Bandit was all happy and fun until Butter wasn't paying attention. When Butter fell asleep, Bandit kept glaring at me. And I swear his eyes flashed red. I thought it might have been the light reflecting off his eyes. But I remembered that cat's eyes glow a goldish color when light reflects off of them. Cat's eyes can't glow red! Only dog eyes and human eyes can!" I was whispering. I had no idea if the cats could understand or if they were in earshot.

"Something isn't right with these cats and I'll be damned if this turns into a horror movie!"

Matt shook his head and grabbed my shoulders to calm me down.

"Did you take your medication this morning?" He joked.

I growled and looked at him. "This is serious."

"What is serious?" We heard from the doorway. Drew was standing there with Oreo in his arms.

Matt pointed his thumb in my direction. "Halo wants to call a family meeting in Li's room. No cats allowed."

Drew raised an eyebrow and sat Oreo down. "Let's go then."

We nodded in and followed Drew to Liam's room.

_Tobi walked into the backyard and over to where Pein and Konan were sitting. They were alone. _

"_They are becoming suspicious. I overheard the girl talking about meeting as a family and deciding whether or not to throw us out. The girl is too smart for her own good. We've already learned about Kisame and Deidara's suicides as well as Sasori's death. We are running out of time to figure out a way back into our normal bodies." _

_Pein nodded, "What do you want done with the siblings once we are back in our bodies?"_

"_If we haven't found a way back to our world, we either gain their trust or force them to house us until we find a way back."_

_Konan looked at the two men, "Once we are back in our bodies, will the jutsu that brought us here take us back?" _

_Tobi shook his head, "I don't believe it will be that simple, Konan."_

_Pein sighed, "Besides, I don't know if half the Akatsuki remember the hand signs. We need everyone for the jutsu and Hidan is too incompetent. I don't expect him to have remember the signs. He barely remembered them when we preformed the jutsu." _

"_We need to send someone up to the room they are having their meeting in. We need to know what they plan on doing with us," Tobi looked at the two. _

_Pein nodded, "We can have Zetsu phase under a piece of furniture. He can stay hidden until the meeting is over. Then come back to us with the information." _

_Konan nodded and volunteered to go talk to Zetsu. _

Liam looked at us from inside his closet. "What do you plan on doing with the cats? It was your idea to keep them."

I sighed and nodded, "I know. But I seriously do not feel safe with them in the house anymore. A few of them are fine, but Bandit keeps creeping me out."

Drew nodded, "One thing I noticed about Oreo is that he can be somewhere one minute, then somewhere else completely. Almost like he's teleporting."

Matt sighed and nodded, "I keep noticing that they all meow together and sit like they are speaking to one another. It's weird because I have never seen cats do that before."

"I can't rationally explain any of it," I shook my head and flopped down on Li's bed.

"I can cancel my trip with Kyle if you need me to stay here," Liam looked at me. I shook my head. Liam and Kyle had planned this trip for months. I wasn't about to rip it away from them.

Drew sighed and ran a hand through his shaggy hair, "This may seem completely crazy, but you know all those fanfictions you talk about, Halo. Is it possible that this is like one of them?"

I tapped my chin and began thinking aloud, "Where the Akatsuki get sent to our world by some mysterious force? I doubt it. I may be crazy for fanfiction and while I think it would be really cool to meet the Akatsuki, it's impossible. Besides, once they changed into their real bodies, I could see things getting ugly. Normally, they have gained the trust of whoever is caring for them. But in reality, they probably wouldn't hesitate to kill us all. Even without chakra or jutsu, they are still skilled at hand to hand combat. And that is if I assume they can't use jutsu."

Liam sighed, "I highly doubt that our cats are the Akatsuki. We probably just ended up with a bunch of feral cats."

I laughed softly, "I'm pretty sure Asswipe has rabies. He seems bent on killing me."

"Let's keep them for another week. If we have any more problems, we will take them to the shelter," Drew suggested.

The rest of us nodded in agreement.

_Zetsu phased back into the living room after being under Liam's bed. Pein raised an eyebrow. He was on edge._

"_They are giving us a week before they take us to a shelter. __**Oh and they think Hidan has rabies. He might be euthanized." **_

_Kakuzu chuckled understanding the humor in Zetsu's joke. _

_Hidan rolled his eyes, "As if they could fucking kill me."_

_Kisame chuckled, "I'm impressed that you knew what the word euthanize means, Hidan." _

_The zealot snapped and hissed at Kisame, "Shut the fuck up, Fish Breath."_

_Konan darted into the room from keeping watch in the hallway, "They're coming!" _

An hour had passed since the family meeting ended and the cats had seemed to behave. It was weird. My brothers and I sat in the kitchen. Flynn was sitting in my lap at the bar. He seemed to be one of the few cats that hadn't gotten on my nerves or scared the shit out of me. He seemed to like me too.

Liam was making one of his protein shakes. Matt and I looked at one another and dramatically gagged at the smell. Liam through a strawberry at us and told us to shut up. I caught the strawberry and held it in front of Flynn's face. He carefully nibbled on it.

"He's my favorite. If we get rid of the rest of them, I'm keeping Flynn," I laughed.

"Should you be touching that strawberry, Halo?" Drew raised an eyebrow at me and took a sip of his coffee.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm only allergic to strawberries if I eat one whole. It's not the fruit itself that I'm allergic to, it's the core."

Flynn finished his treat and licked his lips. I laughed and placed him on the floor. "It's really quiet out there. I'm going to go check on the cats."

Matt touched my shoulder and pointed to the floor, "The cats are in here."

I shook my head, "Asswipe is missing and the house is too quiet. I'm assuming Grumpy killed him or he's wreaking havoc around our house. I hope it was the first choice."

"These cats have turned you into a terrible human being," Liam laughed.

I just shrugged off his comment. It wasn't all of the cats just Asswipe. He was out to get me. With that damn cat, it was kill or be killed.

_Halo left the room to look for Hidan. She had been gone for a minute when a loud shriek filled the air. Her brothers instantly stood on guard and sprinted from the room. Liam had accidently knocked his protein shake off the counter. It splattered all over the kitchen missing the cats by a hair. His hands ended up getting covered in the shake. He left it and continued to his sister. The Akatsuki followed suit and watched the scene. _

_Halo was laying on the floor shaking violently. Her hand has smashed into a picture frame and was bleeding. She was pointing to the corner and stuttering. No one could understand her. _

"_What did Hidan do this time?" Kakuzu and Pein growled in unison. _

_Liam stood and walked over to the corner of the room where his sister was pointing. His eyes widened and he put a hand to his mouth. The Akatsuki didn't know if he was disgusted, in shock, or fighting a scream. He bit his lip and look at his siblings._

"_These cats are fucked up," he shook his head. _

_Drew and Matt gave him a questioning glace. Liam reached down and picked up a red blob. It moved and the Akatsuki saw that the blob was just Hidan covered in blood. Hidan hissed and scratched at Liam's hands and eventually bit him. He didn't draw blood. He only ingested the protein shake off of Liam's hands. _

There was a puff of smoke as Asswipe jumped from Liam's hands. Once the white smoke cleared, my jaw dropped. Liam took several steps back and joined the rest of us. I couldn't speak. I could only shake and stand there in either shock or fear. I had walked in on Asswipe laying on a Jashin symbol. A bird was lying dead on the floor and the cat was covered in blood. As soon as I saw that, I knew that our cats were the real Akatsuki.

In front of us stood Hidan of the Akatsuki and he was butt naked. He cackled and took a step towards us. Drew pulled a pocket knife from his back pocket. He pointed it at the silver haired man.

"Who are you?"

Hidan didn't answer. Instead he got closer. He looked down at the blood on my hand and reached for it.

"Cut on your hand is pretty bad. Maybe I should take a look at it," he smirked.

I pulled it back and shook my head. I knew what would happen if he touched my hand. He'd ingest my blood and walk over to the already drawn symbol. I'd be his next sacrifice.

He laughed and managed to snatch my hand. Drew growled and managed to stab Hidan in the hand.

"Ouch, you little fucker!" He glared and punched my brother. I yanked my hand closer to his mouth and I could feel my arm popping out of my socket. I shut my eyes tight and took a deep breath. It was all over. After eighteen years of life, a car crash, and a small coma, I was going to be killed by a fictional character who specialized in killing people for his god.

Just when I had lost all hope a loud voice boomed from behind us, "Hidan, enough. Leave them alone."

I heard Hidan growl as he dropped my hand and walked away. I looked behind me and saw the rest of the Akatsuki standing in naked glory in our kitchen doorway.

* * *

**How was it? I spent hours working on this after I got back from Dustin's house. I****stayed over and then stayed later than I had planned because he ended up not going to his classes... (Wasn't my fault. He claimed to "not feel well") His allergies were giving him hell. But we had fun. "Watched" _The Cabin in the Woods_,_ Walle_, and _Wreck-It-Ralph. _By "watch" I mean we had the movie playing and made out the whole time. Fun times. We tried to watch _Sweeney Todd_ but my college library gave me the wrong disk. They gave me the case for the Johnny Depp version but gave me the original stage version. I only wanted to watch it because it is my favorite Johny Depp movie. **

**Anyway, that's how my last two days have been. I probably won't get to see Dustin for another two months like last time... Or it'll snow and I'll be March when I get to see him for our birthdays. **

**Fun Fact: Dustin shares a birthday with Kisame and my birthday is two days before Hidan's. **

**ANYWAY, REVIEW. IT MAKE ME HAS GOOD FEELS. HAHA!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_I Thought This Only Happened in Fanfiction_ is at chapter 7! Oh my gosh! Thank you all so much for all the love, reviews, follows, and favorites. You have no idea how much they mean to me! I started working on this chapter this morning before class. Then my class was canceled so I had ALL day (or at least until noon) to work on it! The I had my Classroom Supervision which is kinda like Student Teaching only I don't teach... I sit in the classroom and observe. It makes me feel like a creeper. :) Oh and I was mistaken for a 7th Grader today... A FREAKING 7th GRADER! I know I am really short but DAMN! I swear most of the students in my two Supervision rooms are taller than me! AND I am at least 6-7 years older than them! AHHHHHHHHH! **

**Oh and I finally realized yesterday that I have matured in the few months since graduating high school and starting college. I was told to "Fuck off" by a high school girl at work last night. Because she came in 2 minutes (that is right 2 freaking minutes) until closing and got pissed that I had shut down the cold bar. (That's the thing at FroYo places that has the fruit.) I only have 30 minutes to do this long list of stuff and so I am allowed to start early if no one is in the store. NOBODY came in until 7:45. I closed at 8:30. My shift started at 4:30 so I was bored and alone doing homework in the store because I could do my list of stuff until after the doors were locked. **

**Okay, enough of that. **

**I recently started to binge watch _Attack on Titan_ (SnK). I LOve IT! So if you catch any SnK references, that's why. (And there is at least 1!) _  
_**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Akatsuki. I really wish I did, but oh well, shit happens. **

* * *

I stared up at the group of criminals from my spot on the floor. Hundreds of emotions were running through me. Fear. Shock. Confusion. Delight. Horror.

I gulped when my eyes met the rippled pattern of Pein's rinnengan. I lowered my gaze and glanced at my brothers.

Matt was biting his lip. He was biting hard because I could see a small amount of blood drip from his mouth. Liam looked like he was about to faint. I don't know if it was because of all the naked men in the room or if he was terrified. Drew's eyes kept darting back and forth between the Akatsuki.

I turned my gaze back to the Akatsuki; the _naked_ Akatsuki. My brothers must have realized that there were nine naked men standing in front of us after I did because three sets of hands flew up to cover my eyes.

"Before you attempt to kill us all, would you like some clothes?" I asked as calmly as I could. My voice and body were still shaking.

"Yes," I heard Pein say.

I nodded and growled as I removed my brothers' hands from my face. I grumbled under my breath and then gave Pein a nervous smile.

"I'll, uh, take Konan to my room to give her clothes. You men can follow my brothers."

Matt, Liam, and Drew each gave me a look. I shrugged it off and stood up. I pulled a blanket off the couch and tossed it to Konan. Unfortunately, because I have a terrible aim, it landed over Sasori's head. The puppet man growled and I chuckled nervously.

"Sorry, Sasori," I pathetically squeaked. I could distinctly remember saying something a few days ago about Sasori being a useless member of the Akatsuki. I knew that comment could eventually get me killed.

Sasori pulled the blanket off my head and handed it to Konan. She thanked him and wrapped it around herself. I stood and tried to smile warmly at her.

"If she's tries anything, Konan, kill her," Pein spoke.

A shiver ran down my spine and I looked at the two, "No worries. I'm pretty obedient."

"Like hell," Liam spat. I glared at him.

"You are not helping my case. Shut your face!"

I heard a chuckle from the group. I smiled inwardly to myself at hearing the sexy voice. Wait, no, this was not the time to be fantasizing about certain members of the Akatsuki.

"I like this one. Can we keep her?" Kisame jokingly asked his leader.

"Our main priority is clothing, Kisame, then we will decide what to do with the brats," Pein announced. I gulped and took it as my queue to get Konan some clothes. I told her to follow me and we walked to my bedroom. I looked at her and began throwing things out of my closet and dresser that I thought might fit.

"You can pick anything you like and try it on. I'm pretty short so I don't know if my jeans will be long enough for you, but I have a pair of sweat pants that are really long on me."

She nodded as I took a pair of grey sweatpants with the word, "seniors" on them. She eyed the word carefully. I think she might have been trying to figure out what it said.

Before she could ask what it was, I told her. She raised an eyebrow and gave me a weird look.

"Why do have pants that have a word for the elderly on them?" she asked as she pulled them on.

I mentally slapped myself as I thought to try to explain it.

"We have this place called High School. It's the third or fourth level of education you can have, depending on if you went to pre-school or not. High school usually has four levels inside of it. The freshmen are the newbies and the underdog. Most of the time they are smelling, annoying, and stupid."

She laughed, "I take it you don't like freshmen?"

I shake my head, "No one at my school liked the freshman. Anyway, the sophomores are the level above the freshmen. Depending on how they were as freshmen, they may be hated as well. They are less smelly, but still annoying. The juniors are the third level. In my school, they do most of the work for dances and fundraisers and stuff. Junior year is the best."

She interrupted again, "So you're a junior?"

I shook my head, "This brings us to the last of the levels, the seniors. They are at the top of the food chain and abuse their power. They spend their year getting ready to graduate and go on with their lives. They play pranks on the school before they leave. Most people say that senior year is the best, but it isn't. Seniors are up to their necks in homework, essays, college and scholarship applications, and college visits. They also get really cool gear that says "seniors." They graduate at the end of the school year and the others move up a level."

Konan laughed and opened her mouth to ask another question.

I interrupted her, "No, I am not a senior. I have already graduated. I start my college classes in a couple of weeks. I'll explain college another time."

She nodded and stood in front of the mirror. She was fully dressed. My sweat pants fit her much better than they did me. She also had on one of my favorite sweat shirts. It was blue and said, "Train like there are titans to kill."

She pointed to the shirt in the mirror, "The color is really pretty and the fabric is soft."

I nodded and laughed, "It's one of my favorite shirts because of the words."

She smiled, "You aren't so bad. When the Akatsuki were cats, we thought you were dangerous because you knew our identities."

I shrugged, "Nah, the only reason we know who you are is because we watch the anime you are from. In this world, the Akatsuki aren't real. They are just the badass imagination of the writer of _Naruto_. So maybe you can persuade Pein to not kill my brothers and me?"

She smiled, "We need a place to stay while we try to find a way back home. For now, you and your brothers are safe."

I let out a relieved sigh and got off my bed. I took a deep breath and opened the door. We walked back down to the living room. My brothers and the Akatsuki were nowhere in sight.

I looked at Konan's hair. It was so beautiful and blue. I wanted to touch it, but not in a creepy way. After rattling through my head for a few minutes to decide on an appropriate way to ask, I did.

"Konan, would you mind if I braided your hair?"

_Matt, Liam, and Drew looked at one another with expressions of fear and confusion. Halo and Konan had just left the room to find clothes for the female Akatsuki. This left them with the nine remaining males. _

_Matt cleared his throat and started to address the Akatsuki, "Um, we have clothes that may fit most of you, but," he pointed to Kakuzu, Zetsu, and Kisame, "you may have to walk around naked for a while." _

_The three murders glanced down at Matt maliciously. The youngest of the three boys gulped and took a step back. Liam sighed and stepped in front of his little brother. _

"_If we can't find clothes in our wardrobes for you, I can go buy you some from a store down the road. You'll just have to be patient with us." _

_This seemed to calm the three down. Pein looked at the three boys. _

"_I will split my men and me into groups for each of you to take. Remember if you try anything foolish, we will kill you without hesitation." _

_Liam calmly nodded. Not much could be said for his twin and Matt. Those two looked like they had wet themselves. _

_Pein split up the AKatsuki into groups by height. _

_Sasori and Deidara, the two shortest members, went with Matt. Matt was taller than both of them, but knew he had some clothes that would fit the duo. _

_Itachi, Zetsu, Tobi, and Hidan were sent with Drew. He and Itachi were the same height and the other three were close enough. Drew bit his lip trying to think of something that would fit Zetsu. Drew mumbled to himself that it wasn't fair that he ended up with four of the men. _

_The last group went with Liam. Liam was by far the tallest of the brothers. He had a few inches on his twin brother and he was taller than Kakuzu. Pein went along with Liam as well as Kakuzu and Kisame. Pein was much shorter than Liam, but he wanted to make the groups as even as possible. _

_Liam led the group of men to his bedroom. "I'll be honest, most of my clothes may not be...your style." _

_He rummaged through the top drawer of his dresser. _

"_I just bought a few new pairs of boxers. They haven't been worn so you can have those," he tossed them each a pair. _

_He opened his closet for the Akatuski men to see. There were all different types of colors in the closet. Liam walked in and started flipping through hangers. He pulled several shirts off the rack and handed them to Pein. _

_He pulled out a couple of larger shirts and handed them to Kakuzu, "These are my boyfriend's shirts. His chest and shoulders are wider than mine so these might fit." _

_Liam turned to Kisame and paled, "I might have a pair of pants…but I don't have a shirt big enough for you."_

_Kisame shrugged, "Give me the pants and I'll go shirtless."_

_Drew sighed and gulped as he opened the door to his bedroom. He walked in not bothering to check to see if the men were behind him. He headed straight for his closet dresser and opened it. He never really cared how his clothes looked as long as they were clean. He picked piles of things out of his dresser and dropped them on his bed. _

"_Help yourself, you're all around my size," he looked at Zetsu. "You can have a pair of my pants, but I don't have shirts big enough to fit you." _

_Zetsu shrugged, "Do you have a trench coat?" _

_Drew's eyebrows furrowed as he went over to his closet, "maybe." _

_He dug around in his closet for a few minutes before stepping out with a black trench coat. _

_Matt laughed as he watched the two artists bicker from his bed. Deidara had picked a shirt of Matt's that had his own face on it with the words, "Art is a Bang." While Sasori chose a set of sweats. _

_Sasori rolled his eyes, "You are a conceited brat."_

_Deidara narrowed his eyes, but before he could retaliate, Matt broke up the fight. "Okay, I think that we should head down to the living room. _

_The two artists turned away from each other. Matt sighed and opened his door to walk out. _

_Deidara kept trying to blow his hair from his face. It wasn't in his usual high, pony tail and instead was down and in his face. _

_When the three men walked into the living room, Matt laughed. Halo was sitting on the couch with Konan on the floor in front of her. Halo had a bobby pin in her mouth, one in her hand, and a large box of them next to her. She was in the middle of doing Konan's hair. _

"_Do you have a hair tie, un?" Deidara popped up from behind the red haired girl. Halo jump surprised and nodded. _

"_In this plastic container next to me. Get it yourself. I am busy." _

_Deidara shrugged and grabbed a hair tie. He walked to the mirror in the hallway and quickly pulled his hair up. _

_Pein and Liam's group walked past him. _

"_What's going on?" Liam looked at Matt as he pointed to the girls. _

"_Halo's doing Konan hair," Matt stated. _

"_Why?" _

_Halo groaned, "Because I can. Now shut your face holes and let me concentrate. _

I rolled my eyes as I stuck another bobby pin in Konan's hair. It was turning out great. I was proud of myself.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Pein walk past me. He stood in front of Konan and me just as I was putting the finishing touches on her hair. I ignored him and pulled my hands back.

"There you go. Looks perfect," I grinned. Konan stood and walked to the mirror in the hallway.

I looked up at Pein. I was still a little nervous having him in front of me, but Konan had helped reassure myself that as long as I was helpful to the Akatsuki, I would be okay.

"Yes?" I smiled at Pein.

His eyebrow raised at my newly found confidence. "The Akatsuki will be staying with you until we find a way back into our world. You are expected to treat us with respect."

I nodded, "I'd feel bad if something happened to you, so alright. But we will have our own set of rules that you will follow while you are in our care."

Pein nodded in agreement. I didn't think he would, but I guess desperate times call for desperate measures. Pein called the Akatsuki over and they seated themselves on our furniture. I stood to make room. I stood in the middle of the floor and told my brothers to join me. Liam brought out his large dry erase board from his bedroom. I took a red marker and wrote the word "rules" on it.

"If we have to take care of you, you are going to follow our rules," I looked at each one of them. "For some of you, the rules are simple, for others no so much."

Tobi raised his hand and I called on him. "Tobi can't read what that says!"

I sighed remembering the written language difference. Konan stood and took the marker from me. She began to write down each rule as I presented them. I made sure to tell everyone to keep all comments to themselves until after the presentation.

Rule One: No killing anything or anyone for any purpose. This includes but is not limited to religion and/or rituals, art, irritation, cannibalism, revenge, stupidity, and the urge to just kill something.

Rule Two: When given instructions to do something, you will do it. This includes but is not limited to helping with housework, such as cooking or cleaning.

Rule Three: You eat what is cooked or you starve. No exceptions unless the cook says differently.

Rule Four: No explosives of _**any **_kind.

Rule Five: You will _**not **_leave the house without the supervision of Halo, Matt, Liam, or Drew. No exceptions.

Rule Six: You must ask permission to do certain things. This requires the permission of both Pein and at least one sibling. If Pein won't let you do it, most likely we won't either.

Rule Seven: If you must do a ritual, do it outside. Do _**not**_ ruin your clothes. Blood does not come out of fabric very easily.

Rule Eight: If you behave, you will be rewarded. Prizes include but are not limited to candy, books, special food items (unless it involves cannibalism).

Rule Nine: No weapons of _**any**_ kind.

Rule Ten: If you get hungry in between meals, we will try to have snacks available in the kitchen. Key word is 'try.'

Rule Eleven: If we take you out in public, you are to act civilized and behave.

"Any questions?" I looked at the murders in front of me. Most of them didn't like a few of the rules. Excuse me, Hidan, didn't like many of the rules. The others seemed indifferent or if they did care, they weren't going to show it.

"Why the fuck can't I do my ritual?" Hidan was the only one to voice his opinion.

I raised an eyebrow at him, "You tried to kill me because of your stupid ritual. Keep your mouth shut and obey my rules."

His eyes narrowed, "You fucking little bitch! I don't have to fucking listen to you or your damn rules."

"Yes you do," Pein state calmly. Hidan's jaw dropped as he looked at his leader. I gave Hidan a winning smirk which only earned me a glare.

Kakuzu smirked, "I like this girl."

I smile happily, "Good that means I won't be dying anytime soon."

* * *

**How were these six pages of Akatsuki greatness? Review, follow, favorite, pm! Whatever yo would like to do to show me that you like my story! **


	8. Chapter 8

**So, illness is going around campus this week. I swear living in the dorms is a recipe for getting sick. I slept through dinner for 4 hours. Now, I'm eating soup but I probably won't be full. **

**Oh and my roommate is moving out! I'm conflicted on my feelings about it. But I don't think they are putting another girl in here so I'm all on my own for the semester! Woohoo!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

**Oh and there will be a poll on my profile after I post this chapter. Go take it!**

* * *

I sat alone on the couch reading my book. It was getting good and I made it clear to the 'cats' that I was not to be interrupted for anything unless it was urgent.

My brothers were all at work, which left me home alone with the Akatsuki. Matt, Liam, and Drew weren't very happy at first, but Pein assured them that I would be safe. The Akatsuki had only been with us for a couple of days, but we hadn't had any problems.

I felt the couch sink as someone sat at the other end. I didn't look up from my book. Whoever it was didn't bother me. I knew it wasn't Hidan or Tobi because of the silence in the room. I finished the chapter and closed the book. I set it down and stretched. My feet ending up in the lap of the Akatsuki next to me.

I heard a chuckled and looked to see Kisame.

"I'm glad I can be useful," he joked.

I smiled and patted his head before standing. He made a comfy foot rest. A loud crash came from upstairs followed by Hidan's obnoxious voice. I growled to myself.

Kisame stood as well and followed me up the stairs as I plotted the Jashinist's death in my mind.

"Hidan?!" I slammed the door to the bathroom open.

I instantly covered my eyes when I saw Hidan's naked ass sprawled on the floor.

"What are you doing?" Kisame laughed at him.

"Shut up, Fish Breath. I was taking a fucking shower," the zealot snapped at the blue man.

"You slipped out of the tub, didn't you?" I asked with my eyes still covered.

Hidan didn't respond so I took it as a yes. I started to laugh uncontrollably.

"Shut up, bitch," he growled. I just kept laughing. If anything, I was laughing harder. Eventually, Kisame joined in the laughter.

MY hands came from my eyes as I bent over laughing hysterically. Hidan grabbed the closet thing he could use to hit me with and hurled it at me. I hadn't noticed until a certain blue man stepped in front of me and caught the flying hairbrush.

"Fucker," Hidan hissed.

I covered my mouth to hold in a laugh. Kisame gently gripped my shoulder and turned me around. He nudged me out the door and looked at Hidan.

"Put some clothes on," he smirked and shut the door behind him. When the two of us were out in the hall, we resumed our laughing fit.

Sasori and Kakuzu passed us as they shook their heads.

I thought I heard Sasori call us 'imbeciles.' He probably did.

Kisame heard the door to the bathroom unlock. Knowing we were in unsafe territory, he scooped me up and threw me over his shoulder. Then he race down the stairs and plopped us on the couch next to Itachi and Pein.

"If anyone asks, we were here the whole time," I looked at them both.

Itachi gave me his signature 'hnn' and Pein shook his head.

"I do not want to know," he sighed.

He was about to find out. Hidan let out a string of curses as the door opened. He stomped down the stairs.

"I'll kill you both for laughing!" Hidan obviously hadn't seen Pein sitting next to us until Pein stood up and glared at the zealot.

"No, you will not," the all mighty Akatsuki leader ordered. I grinned. It was nice to always have Pein on my side. I made a mental note to never screw that up.

I smirked at Hidan victoriously as I glanced at Pein. "Hidan broke rule number nine. No weapons of any kind."

The silver haired man's jaw dropped. Kisame snickered from me. Pein glanced at me with a raised eyebrow.

"He threw a hairbrush at me," I tattled and childishly pointed at Hidan.

"Fish face caught the fucking thing. Besides, a fucking hairbrush can't do a damn thing!" He snarled at me.

"It can if you throw it with a lot of force at someone that isn't a ninja," Kisame smirked. Damn, Kisame was cool.

"See!" I pointed to Kisame. "Hidan turned it into a weapon. Punish him!"

Pein rubbed his temples. It was clear he was annoyed with all of us.

"Enough!" He shouted. "Hidan, stay awake from the girl. Girl, stay away from Hidan." I almost corrected Pein. He knew my name but he wouldn't use it. I knew better than to challenge him. He was pissed. Oops.

I slunk down on the couch next to Kisame and hid my face in a pillow. The shark man patted my head as Hidan stomped out of the room. Pein left shortly after. He probably went to talk to Konan.

My stomach growled and I blushed. I heard a chuckle come from Kisame. I sat up and tossed the pillow to another chair.

"Damn, I'm hungry," I said to myself. "Wait, I know!"

I pulled out my cellphone and instantly began dialing a number.

"Halo, this better be important! I am in the middle of a photo-shoot," Liam hissed.

"It is important. It's really important. When will you be home?" I smiled to myself at my genius plan.

"About thirty minutes. Why? What happened? Who do I need to kill?"

"I'm hungry. Will you pick up Subway on your way home? I'm craving a teriyaki chicken sandwich."

I heard Liam groan. "You are taking years off my life, child! But fine. You want the usual on it? I can send my assistant to go get it while I finish up the shoot."

"Yes the usual. You're the best big brother _ever_, Li!" I really emphasized the word 'ever.'

Liam mumbled a 'whatever' and hung up. By this time, I had noticed that Deidara, Sasori, Kakuzu, and Tobi had joined the room.

"What is Subway?" Tobi looked at me. There was curiosity in his voice. It made me wonder if Obito made facial expressions to match his voice or if he had a stoic look like Itachi whenever he spoke. Hmm…

"Earth to Halo, un," Deidara waved one of his hands in front of my face. I saw the mouth and inwardly fangirled.

I shook my head to bring myself out of my thoughts. "It's a restaurant that specializes in sandwiches. It's like amazing," I said matter-of-factly.

"Tobi wants Subway!" The masked man cheered.

I frowned. "I'll make you dinner, Tobi. Subway is just for me. I have the munchies and a craving for Subway."

Hidan had joined the group and scoffed, "What are you knocked up or something?"

I glared at him, "No. I am not pregnant. I am on this medication that gives me the munchies and weird cravings for random shit. I put freaking ranch dressing on my brownies."

I saw a few of them cringe. I chuckled to myself and looked at them. "I ate that way before my medication."

"If you don't mind me asking, what is the medication for?" Itachi spoke up. He was so polite and sexy. I had to stop from drooling on myself.

"Hallucinations, depression, and arthritis. I'm basically a walking pharmacy. I have pain killers for my arthritis. Antidepressants for my depression. And medicine to stop the hallucinations from the previous mentioned meds."

"You're too young to have arthritis," Kakuzu stated.

"No," I shook my head. "It's called Juvenile Rheumatoid Arthritis and I have it everywhere. Basically its inflammation in my joints and a disease that causes my immune system to attack itself. It sucks. I'm not allowed to do very much physical activity because of it."

"What can it cripple you, un?" Deidara snorted.

I nodded, "That's possible. My hands already look weird."

To make my point, I held up my hands. My fingers were bent a little. I tried to straighten them out but it didn't last long.

"Any other questions about the life of Halona Ivory? I would be glad to answer," I looked at all of them.

Konan nodded and looked at me, "Do you have any other family besides your brothers."

I nodded, "Yeah. I am the youngest of seven."

"Damn, someone's parents were busy," Hidan smirked.

I rolled my eyes and flicked his ear much to his disliking, "Multiples run in the family. Four of the seven kids are from multiples. Melody is the oldest. Chip and Jeremy came next but they both died when I was fifteen. Drew and Liam are twins. And then Matt and I are twins."

I continued to be bombarded with questions from the more curious Akastuki members. Most of the questions came from Tobi. The others decided to leave Tobi and me in peace while we had our chat.

Tobi looked around for anyone else and turned to me. I saw the Sharigan flash from the hole in his mask. I gulped realizing that I was about to be asked important information. It could get me killed if I didn't give Obito what he wanted.

"How much do you know?" He said quietly. His voice sent shivers through me. Obito gave me the creeps. I'll admit that I am _way_, big emphasis on 'way,' behind in _Naruto_. I don't own all of the series on DVD and I refuse to watch it subbed. I only read the manga as it comes out to the bookshelves of local stores and so that puts me even further behind in the story-line.

I thought over my answer carefully. I needed to find something to keep the creep from knowing too much.

"I know your real identity. Not the one that you want people to believe. You're secret is safe with me. You're more than welcome to eat in another room to keep your face hidden. I know that keeping your identity is important. I also know how most of the Akatsuki die. I'm really far behind in the series so I have no idea how you or Zetsu bite the dust."

"But we do?"

I shrug, "I honestly don't know for sure. I try not to spoil the show or manga for myself. The last time I did it, I ended up crying because I found out an amazing, non-Akatsuki character dies."

Obito nodded. I got to live another day. Praise be to God. I stood up and nodded at the masked man out of respect.

Obito resumed his Tobi persona and skipped from the room. I sighed in relief when I felt the gloom and darkness in the air dissipate.

I walked down the hall to try to find another Akatsuki that I didn't mind being around. I found the art duo in my studio.

I flung the door open and shouted, "What are you criminals doing in here?!"

Deidara jumped and stared at me wide eyed like he was in trouble. Sasori gave me a glare and then returned to doing whatever the hell he was doing.

"I'm teasing, Deidara. Don't be so tense," I laughed. He frowned at me.

"That isn't funny, un. I thought you were going to tell Leader that we didn't have permission to be here."

I shrugged, "As long as you don't screw with anything, I don't care if you come in here. Hell, you can even use my supplies if you want. Just don't blow anything you make to bits." I pointed a finger at the blond then pointed it at the puppet.

"And don't use people either."

Sasori's eyes rolled and he continued going through some of my paintings. "Most of these are unfinished."

"I have a sort attention span. I start projects and then stop them to start new ones. The Akatsuki painting in the corner is the only one I have been dedicated to in a while."

"How often do you work on it?"

"When I feel like it. Me and art have a weird relationship. We're like friends with benefits but without the benefits."

Deidara glanced at me as he looked at the Akatsuki painting, "That didn't make any sense, un."

I sighed and tried to think about how to explain it.

"I love painting. I really do. I just can't sit still long enough to finish a painting in one or two settings. I've been working on that Akatuski painting for close to a year. I've done little paintings and finished those, because I can't stay focused on one painting."

Sasori glanced at me, "Then how can you sit on the couch reading the same book for hours upon hours?"

I looked at him. "When I am reading, I feel like I have to finish a chapter. Then one chapter turns into five. Then pretty soon I have read the entire book in one or two settings."

Then the question that I had hoped they wouldn't ask came out of both of their mouths, "What are your views on art, (un)?"

I groaned and tugged at my hair. "I was hoping you wouldn't ask that because my views match both of yours and yet don't at the same time."

Deidara put his hand on his hip. It was a gesture that made him look even more feminine and I had to hold in a giggle.

He raised his eyebrow and looked at me, "Then what are they, un?"

I groaned again and sat down. "Art is all around us. It's everything from nature to the things man creates. Architecture, music, nature, I can go on and list hundreds of things that I think represents art. It's the way people speak and the way they move."

When I finished my mini-rant, they both looked at me puzzled.

I laughed softly to myself, "Sorry for that deep representation of art."

"Art cannot be everything, un," Deidara protested. Here we go. The blond proceeded to go on a rant about how art was fleeting and only there to be admired for a second. Sasori cut in and argued that art was eternal and that he surprisingly agreed with me that nature would be art because it was eternal.

"The seasons are fleeting, hm," Deidara frowned.

"But nature is always there. It is eternal," Sasori crossed his arms. I sighed and walked out of the room. I was completely forgotten once the argument started.

I walked past Hidan and Kakuzu who were arguing about something. I figured it was probably stupid and chose to ignore them. I ran into Itachi in the kitchen. He was rummaging through the cabinets.

"Got the munchies, Itachi?" I leaned on the doorway.

He turned around and nodded, "I am a little hungry."

I nodded and grabbed a chair. I was too short to reach the very top cabinets where we kept the sweets. I climbed on the chair and then onto the counter.

"Be careful," Itachi said from below. I waved him off. I did this all the time.

I opened the cabinet and found something. Just as I was closing the door, my foot slipped and I fell back off the counter.

I yelped and shut my eyes as I waited to connect with the floor. It never happened. I opened my eyes and saw Itachi 's face. He had caught me. He set me on my feet.

"Don't lecture me about being careful," I pointed at him when his mouth opened. "Thank you for helping me not to break my neck."

He nodded, "It wouldn't be beneficial to have one of our caretakers dead or hospitalized for an idiotic mistake."

I frown. Did Itachi Uchiha just call me an idiot? I think he did.

* * *

**Go take the poll! I want your input on something. But don't take it until you review, favorite, and follow! Haha! I am so happy with this story. It is my most popular fanfic (according to favorites/follows not reviews). Share it with your anime nerd friends! Spread the Akatsuki love!**

**Go takte the poll. **


End file.
